Drunken Puppy, Horny Dragon
by Willowsnake
Summary: Seto throws a Spring Fling Party because Mokuba blackmails him into it. But what happens when everyone's there for the fun? REVISED!


Disclaimer – I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

*Rated T for Teen

* * *

**Summary:** Seto throws a Spring Fling Party because Mokuba blackmails him into it. But what happens when everyone's there for the fun?

* * *

**Drunken Puppy, Horny Dragon**

"I can't believe you're making me do this," growled Seto Kaiba as he finished dressing for his Spring Fling Party, all thanks to Mokuba, of course.

"Hey, I'm trying to help you," stated Mokuba, hands on his hips. "And if you'd said no, I would've told a certain _puppy _about your certain _secret_."

Seto fought back a blush after Mokuba said this. It was true. He had a bit of a crush on the loud blond, Joey Wheeler, but that was no reason for Mokuba to blackmail him into seeing him. _He_ had a crush on _him_, not the other way around.

Or so the brunet thought.

"Hurry up already," said Mokuba impatiently. "Everyone's waiting."

"Fine," the CEO snapped. He'd go to the damn party, but he sure as well wasn't going to let anyone know that he was going to like it, especially if his precious little _puppy _was around.

* * *

Joey paced the…what was it anyway? A Banquet Hall? Ballroom? Hell, he didn't know. So he just settled on calling it the Bastard's Room.

Yep, you guessed it. The blond was currently in the Kaiba Mansion, where the hotshot CEO was throwing his Spring Fling Party. Who the hell came up with that name anyway?

_Oh, well, _thought Joey. _I might as well enjoy the food, even if my friends had to bring me here against my will._

As he made his way toward a long table wonderfully decorated with all sorts of food, Joey found himself feeling a bit better about attending this so-called party. It wasn't like he didn't want to be here. In fact, being here was one of the best things that could have possibly happened.

What he didn't like was the fact that a certain brunet billionaire was probably going to make fun of him as soon as he saw him.

"Hey, Joey!" called Mokuba from the other side of the table.

"Hi, Mokuba," Joey answered cheerfully. It was a whole lot better than confronting the one and only Seto Kaiba. "What's up?"

"Nothing much. I don't really know many people here and there isn't anyone my age around. Just duelists and Seto's business associates," explained Mokuba.

"That's too bad, kid. But ya can hang out with me if ya want. I'm probably just gonna hang here and eat anyway."

"Sure!" Mokuba said excitedly. "You want some punch, too? I'll go get you some."

"Thanks!" Joey replied gladly. It was then that he _didn't _notice the mischievous twinkle in Mokuba's eyes.

* * *

Seto sat in a chair in the corner of the room, watching various couples dancing, people eating, etc. He wasn't very happy. He'd almost punched Yami's lights out when he denied him a duel, he'd nearly drowned Duke in the punch bowl when the dice-boy had hit on him, and he'd almost screamed when he couldn't find his Puppy anywhere.

"Just where the hell is that mutt?" Seto grumbled under his breath. He'd wanted to seek the blond out and tease him mercilessly. He loved getting a rise out of him, although it got a rise out of himself as well—in a certain _naughty _place. But he usually kept that _unseen_.

"Hiya, Kaiba," a somewhat slurred voice whispered in his ear.

Almost jumping out of his skin at the sudden closeness of someone near him, he turned, ready to throttle his attacker.

"Puppy?" Seto asked, stunned. "Are you drunk?"

"Maybe," Joey giggled as he sat next to the startled CEO. "Ya look really good. Good enough to eat, too."

Seto was somewhat okay with his Puppy being next to him. That is, until said Puppy latched himself to his arm.

"What're ya sittin' all alone for? Don't ya have a date or somethin', Kaiba?"

"No, I don't have a date," Seto ground out. If Joey got any closer to him, there would be problems…embarrassing problems.

"Why not? You're hot…and sexy…and handsome…and ya have really pretty eyes. So how come ya ain't got a date?"

Seto gulped as Joey somehow maneuvered himself onto his lap, straddling him. Thank goodness they were in a corner where no one could see them.

"I don't like anyone out there," Seto stated, trying to get his raging hormones under control.

"What about right here?" Joey asked, nuzzling the CEO's chest. "Hm? Do ya like me?"

Seto tried pushing him away. "Puppy, you're drunk. You don't know what you're saying."

"So ya don't like me then." It was more of a statement than anything else.

Seeing the hurt look on his Puppy's face almost made him cave in. "It's not that I don't like you, Puppy. I do. It's just that you don't know what you're doing right now. Your judgment has been impaired by alcohol."

"But I don't drink," Joey said, confusion evident on his face. "Mokuba only gave me punch. It tasted a little funny, but it was really good."

"Mokuba," he growled. How dare that little brat leave him with his drunken Puppy!

"If it means anythin' to ya, I like ya. A lot," Joey confessed, wrapping his arms around the CEO's neck.

_That _went straight to his groin. Seto was starting to panic. "Puppy, no! You're drunk!"

"Ya said ya liked me. Don't ya want me…Se-to? I can be so good to ya," Joey purred, nuzzling Seto's neck now.

"Puppy, please stop. Not here."

"Then let's do it somewhere else."

Seto gulped. Now he was _really _horny. Why did his Puppy have to be so irresistible?

"Puppy, there are people here and I don't want to take advantage of you."

"Then let's make them go away."

"Huh?"

"Let's pretend to make out. Then everyone will leave."

"But—"

"Come on," Joey urged, getting off Seto's lap. He hauled the CEO up and dragged him near the center of the room.

"Puppy, we're not—" Seto found himself being silenced by the blond's eager lips. They were kissing. They were kissing! Seto felt like he was turning into a puddle of dragon goo by the action. His Puppy was a _really _good kisser.

"Change your mind yet?" asked Joey as he pulled away, allowing them to breathe.

"Oh, yes." Then Seto captured Joey's lips again, making the kiss more passionate and deeper than ever.

At this point, Joey was slowly starting to sober up, and when he realized what he was actually doing, he sort of panicked. Seto Kaiba was kissing him! Sure, he'd had a crush of him for a while, but now they were actually kissing.

Joey suddenly felt a tongue push past his lips, begging for entrance. The blond let Seto in. Who knew kissing could be so…hot?

The brunet wasn't nearly ready to part from the blond now. In fact, he had a pretty evil idea. Glancing around the room, he saw the mostly everyone had stopped and were now staring at them. Perhaps he could make them flee after all.

Not breaking from the kiss, Seto carefully backed them up to the nearest table. When he felt the backs of Joey's legs hit the table, he swiped the contents of its surface off with his arm, and pushed his Puppy onto his back on the table. He then covered Joey's body with his own, moving from the blond's now bruised lips to his succulent neck.

People screamed. People ran. People fell. Apparently, seeing two hot guys—especially guys who seemed to be enemies—making out was just too much for these people to handle.

A few minutes later, the room was empty, all save Seto and Joey.

The brunet pulled away and stared at the tussled blond beneath him, panting slightly.

"Mission accomplished. Can ya get off me now?" Joey asked, pushing against the CEO's chest.

"No," Seto stated simply.

"Why not? We pretended to make out so they would leave! Now get off me!"

"But Puppy, I was _not _pretending. And I not quite through with you yet," he smirked sexily.

Seto was serious? He really liked him? Well hell, he was all in for it now!

With a quick thrust of his hips, Joey flipped them over so that he was on top. "Then let's continue this," he said huskily.

"Bedroom. Now," Seto managed to say. He was beyond horny. The brunet had it in his mind to keep his Puppy in bed for days, pounding into him until he couldn't walk anymore.

As the two practically fled upstairs, Mokuba stood and watched them go, grinning his head off. "Mission accomplished."

* * *

**End**


End file.
